


金色偶像

by LUISAasiul



Category: Fox Pang - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 17:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20916005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LUISAasiul/pseuds/LUISAasiul





	金色偶像

彭磊一边往吴庆晨指点他的地儿走，一边默念绺蜜圣手吴大师的八字心诀：对视三回，端酒就走。简而言之，就是你在四处寻目姑娘的时候，跟一蜜四目相对达到三次，不用多说话，点杯酒走过去，拣你会的聊，她会什么酒都愿意跟你喝的。然后……然后的事，吴大师就没教了，他只是挂着一副“你懂的”表情，朝彭磊眨了眨眼。

台下已经聚集了不少男男女女了，大家都精致打扮，头发用发油抹得锃光瓦亮。好在彭磊今天听了吴大师的另一条心诀：人靠衣裳马靠鞍，小皮夹克你得穿。他翻出了上回在天津置办的行头。彭磊外头套了一件S码的小黑皮鞻，显得他苗条瘦削。里头贴身穿一件白T，比皮鞻长，伸出一截白边儿。下身穿了那条欧码女式紧身裤，没扎皮带，全靠耻 骨卡着，腿上坚实的肌肉都绷了出来。毕竟女裤不用考虑胯下物件，收裆很短。彭磊又是个一米八的大个儿，小兄弟尺寸自然也很可观，那裤头上的风纪扣就有点扣不上了。彭磊也无所谓，吴大师可说了，要得就是这个效果。彭磊就这样穿着小皮鞻、紧身裤，小兄弟向外探着头，一步迈进了一片灯光迷离的花花世界。

彭磊眯着他那双七百多度近视的小眼睛到处乱寻目。年轻女孩儿们穿着小裙子聚在一堆喝酒，她们四周已经围了不少带了大金链子的“苍蝇”了。人们三五一群地凑在一起，喝酒侃大山，满口的摇滚和艺术家。其实仔细一想，他们跟胡同口每天晚上堆在一块闲聊天儿的大爷大妈也没什么两样。大爷大妈到是为了打发时间，聊完了就各回各家了。姑娘小伙儿们就不一定了，说的每一句话都是言不由衷的暗示，为下一步的亲密碰撞来个预热。就讨论艺术这点儿事来说，他们还没那帮大爷大妈纯粹呢。

彭磊是个高级知识分子，拉不下脸与“苍蝇”为伍，他点了杯酒，找了个犄角旮旯窝着，突然就觉得其实吴大师形容得天花乱坠的花花生活也就那么回事儿，还不如回家蜷在沙发上看动画片儿呢。但他那双小眼睛可不带闲着的，还在左瞧右瞟，窥视人间。

彭磊一撇头看见了靠近舞台的位置有个男孩儿倚着墙站着，手上也没拿酒，只是一个人待着。说是男孩儿，其实看起来和彭磊也差不多大，但是相比花枝招展的众男女，这男孩只穿一身白衬衫配深色西裤，就突显出他的清洌干净了。他既不喝酒也不与人攀谈，看起来比彭磊还各色。他扬起下巴又半低下眼冷眼旁观那群男男女女借着几滴猫尿，散发过剩的荷尔蒙。他是个棱角分明的长相，配上一副睥睨众生的表情，让他像个做功逼真的机器人混迹人群中却又无感人间的情情爱爱。

彭磊不知道怎么的，就是老想看看他。彭磊瞟了他一眼，又睬了他一眼，算上刚才第一次看上他，也是三回了。虽然人家没给过彭磊一个眼神儿，但是彭磊单方面觉得这已经符合吴大师的心决了。彭磊一口闷了自己杯子里的酒，又点了两杯，拿着向舞台边走去。

“那个，你好。”彭磊有点含糊地开口。

“你好。”男孩也有点局促地回复。彭磊觉得这是个有点害羞的小朋友跟他也差不多，那他反而就来劲儿了，一张嘴开始口吐莲花，胡乱嘚吧：

“你好，你好。你是头一回来吧？以前没见过你。”

男孩一听彭磊的话就笑出来了，他认真地盯着彭磊，彭磊都以为自己装老人儿的谎言被看穿了，可是男孩没说什么让彭磊下不来台的话，他客客气气地先介绍自己

“来过几次，我叫庞宽。”

“庞宽……嗯，我叫彭磊……”彭磊有点儿发慌。

“彭磊，来看演出的吧。”庞宽接过话题的主动权，指名道姓地抛出一个不算问题的问题。

“嗯，听哥们儿说的，这儿有一乐队唱得不错，就过来看看。”话音刚落，彭磊就意识到自己露馅儿了，这可太窘迫了，手里的酒杯都快让他攥碎了。

这时候有人过来了这边，算是打破了尴尬的氛围。来的人拍了拍庞宽肩膀，贴着庞宽的耳朵说了几句小话。彭磊没听清他说了什么，只顾着瞪着来人放在庞宽肩上的手和贴近庞宽耳朵的嘴唇。直到那个人都走了，彭磊还直勾勾地瞪着。他这副模样极大地取悦了庞宽，庞宽笑得都露出了嘴里的舌头。于是彭磊又转头开始瞪着那节到处作怪的小舌头。

庞宽顶着彭磊直接的目光，伸手覆上彭磊端着酒杯的手，他的手指像条灵活的小蛇，撬开彭磊紧攥着的手掌，拿过彭磊点的酒。

“给我的？”庞宽尾音上挑地发问，他要的也不是彭磊的回答，不等彭磊开口，他就一仰头干了杯子里的酒。然后，他倾身逼近彭磊胸口，蹭着彭磊的耳朵，说：“待会儿看我。”说完，庞宽把空酒杯塞回彭磊手里，又像条小蛇似的，钻入拥挤的人群中，消失了。

彭磊半天没回过味儿来，一直沉浸在“小蛇”紧贴着他在他耳朵边“吐信子”的感觉里。他萌生出一种自己被某种骄矜的肉食动物盯上了的不适感，出于生物的本能，他打了个寒颤。

全场灯光一暗，预示着演出即将开始。男男女女们停下胡言乱语，簇拥到了舞台前。

“Let's go to the popular world!!!”

一声高亢的嚎叫划开舞台的黑暗，拉开演出的序幕，姑娘小伙儿们尖叫着摇摆着，千万个炽热目光汇集在舞台中央的大明星身上。

彭磊还一副呆头鹅的样子，端着一空一满的两个酒杯，他发愣地看向舞台上的人，心脏猛烈跳动。在他好像要因为心率过速而衰竭死去的时候，他突然明白，为什么会有“果儿”存在了。

舞台上的庞宽不同于台下。他脱下了学生气的白衬衫，换上了一件纯黑色的衬衫，扣子严严实实地系到最上面那颗，外面罩了一件蓝紫色竖条纹的西装，裤子没换，还是刚才那条。一条黑色丝绸缎带蒙上他的双眼，遮住了他总带着点儿轻蔑的目光，也阻隔了台下那些烫人的视线。

红色的灯光摇摇曳曳，蓝色的灯光明明灭灭，庞宽置身其中，像一个失去控制的机器人在混乱的世界末日纵情狂欢。他疯癫地抽动着手脚，台下的尖叫像浪潮推着他越荡越高，他的声音随之愈发激昂。

明明庞宽的眼睛正被黑绸盖着，可是彭磊就是觉得庞宽一直在看着自己。他此时此刻已经被纳入了狩猎范围，只等着他放松警惕的一刻，毒牙就会刺入动脉了。

彭磊突兀地想起了一个冷笑话：遇到狼的时候应该怎么办？答，不要转头逃跑，人类永远没法和狼比速度。正确的做法应该是原地不动，与狼的目光正面接触，死死盯住，不要移开，能坚持多久就坚持多久。那这样就会得救吗？不会，这样只会死的比较有尊严一点。

彭磊觉得他现在正在直面的是一条狡猾贪婪的蛇，情况看起来好像比遇到狼好那么一点点，所以他也只能全神贯注地回望舞台上的人，以期望自己在被吞食之前保留最后一点尊严。

庞宽在舞台上向来是肆意妄为的。比如，现在，他双膝跪地，挺起腰，手抚上吉他手的腿，舔弄着吉他手的电吉他。从下往上，先是调音旋扭。庞宽用舌头绕着调音旋扭画圈，还嘟起嘴嘬了一口，发出一个响亮的“啵”声。彭磊觉得自己胸口发烫，调音旋扭的形状和庞宽的动作都太像在亲吻一个乳头了。他想象庞宽趴在他胸前一边吐出舌头逗 弄着自己，一边在自己身上情 动地抚 摸。彭磊的下身涨得发疼，硬起的阴茎更加顶出系不上风纪扣的紧身裤，外露的内 裤勉强兜住那鼓鼓的一包。庞宽接着扬起了他下颚线分明的下巴，吉他手会意地躬下腰，庞宽就顺势向上，开始侧过头，用舌头划过电吉他的琴颈。庞宽的头摆动着，像舔着一根粗长的阴茎的茎身，他的神情中带着孩子气的认真，努力得像在完成家庭作业，这让他周身散发出一种放荡的纯情。吉他手慢慢也跪在了地上，庞宽趁机含住了琴头，上上下下地吞吐着，时不时还偏过头嘬吻一下琴头的顶尖。黑色的绸缎让庞宽看起来像一个虔诚又禁欲的殉道士，当极端的献祭仪式开始，他甘愿用双眼换取一刻的人性极乐。彭磊痴迷地看着舞台上的人，他的龟头渗出些 前列腺液，弄得他的内裤黏塌一片。

伴随着台下疯狂的尖叫，庞宽和吉他手当着所有观众和彭磊的面前，接了个粘着湿腻的深吻。

灯光落下，庞宽收声，隐回了浓重的黑暗中。

彭磊在后台的换衣间找到庞宽时，庞宽的脸上还顶着两枚红乎乎热腾腾的唇印。庞宽没有因为两枚香吻露出什么别样的表情，他还是淡淡的，眼睛里不带什么情绪。彭磊心里不知道为什么觉得庞宽看起来总像正站在北京冬天的寒风里一样，浑身冰凉。彭磊这次没有再犹豫，他涌起一种夸张的勇气。彭磊冲到庞宽面前，吻了庞宽。庞宽没有觉得太过惊讶，他定定地看了一会儿正吻着他的彭磊，然后他闭上了眼，顺从地迎合彭磊的唇舌。他们没有反锁上换衣间的门。

彭磊搂着庞宽走向街对面的情侣酒店。无视前台老板娘好奇的视线，他们一路拥吻着磕磕绊绊地闯进开好的房间。一进门，他们就急不可耐地扯拽着对方的衣服，彭磊解开庞宽的衣扣，庞宽褪下彭磊的裤子。彭磊的家伙终于不用再受拘束地大大咧咧地暴露在外。庞宽用手卡了一下彭磊的尺寸，挑了挑眉毛，露出了个满意的表情。这无疑是最烈的 催情剂了。彭磊就像条看见肉骨头的小狗，急嚎嚎地一口啃咬上庞宽的胸口。庞宽任彭磊在他胸前撒野，他脱掉了自己的西裤和内裤，然后薅了一把彭磊的头发，把他的脸从自己身上拉起来。庞宽冲着自己的下身一努嘴，抬了抬下巴，朝彭磊施恩似的下令：

“舔吧。”

彭小狗乖乖听话，跪在地上，捧起庞宽的肉棒，殷勤地开舔。彭磊想着庞宽刚刚在台上的动作，一手揉上庞宽的囊袋，一手来回摸抚庞宽的大腿。彭磊抬起头，一边用他的小眼睛热切地瞅着庞宽，一边给他口交。庞宽也垂着头搭下眼看着彭磊的工作，即使他的鸡巴正含在彭磊的嘴里，他也还是一副冷冷淡淡的模样。昏黄的壁灯笼在庞宽身上，让他看起来更像披上了一层金色外壳的没心没肺的机器人了。怎么才能打破这层外壳，撬开庞宽的核心呢？彭磊思索着。接着他又想到庞宽和那个吉他手的吻，彭磊的眼睛有点泛红。彭磊用舌尖勾勒了一下庞宽龟头的形状，然后假装无意地用他的小豁牙磕了一下庞宽的马眼，成功换来了庞宽“嘶”的一声抽气。彭磊不是一个脸上藏得住事儿的人，他干了点坏事儿，自己就先忍不住嘚瑟地弯起眼睛。庞宽看出他的坏样儿，也没生气，伸手捏了捏彭磊下巴。

庞宽没有射在彭磊嘴里，他把阴茎从彭磊口中退出来，拉起他，推倒在床上。庞宽趴在彭磊身上吻他结实的腹肌，好像对待自己真正的爱人。然后他分开双跪坐在彭磊身上，熟练地拿出放在床头的润 滑 剂，开垦自己已经有些泛湿的后穴。彭磊有点生气庞宽老练的手法，手里开始没轻没重地揉捏庞宽的大腿。庞宽借着润 滑 剂和泌出的ai ye ，扩张到了三根手指，他觉得可以了。庞宽撸了两把彭磊的肉棒，对准了，往自己身体里送。

蛇的吞食方式不像哺乳动物将食物咬碎后一口一口地往下吞而是以整体的方式吞食。

蛇吞食时先是用倒钩样牙齿攫握住食物，卡住动物的身体，将其头部含在口里。然后凭借下颌骨做左右交互运动慢慢地往下咽。当其一侧下颌骨向后转动时，同侧的牙齿钩着食物，便往咽部送进一步，继之另一侧下颌骨向后转动。同侧牙齿又把食物往咽部送进一步。这样下颌骨不断轮同交互向后转动，即使很大的食物，只要能咬住，就能慢慢地绞进胃中。

彭磊想起自己在动物世界里看到的纪录片，小羊羔让一条森蚺慢慢绞缠而死，直到它的半个身子都被吞食进腹，它的两条小腿还颤颤巍巍地哆嗦了几下。彭磊的胸腔因此开始了剧烈地起起伏伏，明明他是侵入方，此时却处于被捕食的地位。但是他没有觉得太过害怕，反而生出一种“这是理所应当”的坦然。彭磊想那只小羊羔窒息前应该也是这样想的，被捕食者在死亡之前的自我安慰，反将一切苦难归结于自身的懦弱。

在性事的刺激下，庞宽不再瘫着一张秀气的小脸儿，他斜咬着自己的一点儿下唇，露出小男孩儿摆弄自己新到手的机器人玩具的天真专注神态。庞宽抚 动着彭磊的腹肌，顺带借力撑住自己，他来回起伏自己的腰 胯，让后穴能尽情地吞吞吐吐彭磊的阴茎。彭磊感受着温暖肉壁的绞裹，每一片软肉都在舔舐他、亲吻他，热情奔放地接纳他，欢迎他向深处迸发，要再深、更深一点。

彭磊快到了，他伸手拉了一下庞宽的腰，想讨一个吻。庞宽没有纵着他如愿，只是俯下身亲了亲他的嘴角。彭磊的双眼有点失焦，过速地呼吸反而让他得不到什么空气，他在即将窒息的快感中又涨大了一圈。

庞宽感受到了，他勾起嘴角，泛起了一个有点儿轻蔑的微笑，缩紧了自己，捆咬住彭磊。彭磊吃不住，埋在庞宽身体深处颤抖着射了出来。从科学的角度来讲，精液的温度本该低于肠壁的热度的。可是庞宽还是让这一梭子弹烫了个哆嗦，他又摆动了几下，然后叹息着射在了彭磊的腹肌上。

彭磊拥着趴在他身上的庞宽，觉得自己抱着的一个老旧的金色机器人，这个机器人在漫长的岁月中被过度使用，以至于只轻轻启动他的核心，他就机身发烫、几欲崩坏。彭磊甚至觉得他能在空气中闻见生锈的铁皮发出的血腥味。他抱着庞宽，像抱着一杆金色长枪。

庞宽从彭磊身上爬起来，拖着发软的腿，慢悠悠地晃进浴室。情侣旅馆设计不同寻常，浴室的淋浴间围着一圈防雾玻璃、正对卧床。彭磊瘫在床上，眼睁睁地看着庞宽面朝自己，庞宽伸手指探进他的后穴掏弄了两下。彭磊留在庞宽身体里的白色浊液顺着庞宽线条流畅的大腿而下，落在淋浴间的地面上。彭磊看着看着，就又勃起了。

庞宽打开喷头，任水流冲刷情爱过后疲软的身体。然后拿浴室里毛巾擦了擦头发。他走到床边，把刚才扔在地上的衣服捡起来，一件件穿上。彭磊再愣也知道这是对方不愿意再做的意思，他也不想自己表现出一副恋恋不舍的小儿女情态。彭磊抹了抹自己的鼻子，生硬地板起脸，掩盖心里的失落。

庞宽又一身条纹西服深色西裤、黑色衬衫扣子系到最上面那扣地站在了彭磊面前。

庞宽看了看彭磊别扭的小模样，带着点宠溺似的，笑了起来。庞宽胡撸了一把彭磊让汗打湿的头发，像在给一只闹脾气的大狗顺顺毛。

庞宽拿起他那条黑色绸带，蒙上了彭磊的眼睛，还在彭磊耳朵边打了个标准的蝴蝶结。彭磊绷着脸，任庞宽作怪，以借此最后感受一下这位一夜情人最后的爱怜和抚摸。

然后，彭磊在一片人为黑暗中，听到了有人起身、打开门、离开、再合上门的声响。彭磊撇了撇嘴，感觉自己的眼泪要不争气地掉下来了。突然地，门又打开了，离开的人像落下什么东西，又记起来，返回来取似的。彭磊在绸带的遮盖下，感觉两片唇瓣像两片羽毛一样轻柔地落在了自己的额头上。最后，又是一连串开门离开的声音。一切又重归寂静，刚才激烈的性爱就像只存在于彭磊自导自演的臆想之中。

一片沉寂中，唯剩下彭磊暴动的心跳声。彭磊捂了捂自己的胸口，把狂乱的心脏按回胸腔。他现在完全理解，为什么会有“果儿”存在了。

……

今天，彭磊被老吴拖着，逗了会儿北外新入学的日本大蜜。这直接导致彭磊在演出已经开始之后才入场。彭磊又高又瘦，今儿还穿了一身银色衬衫，衬得他跟一条锃光瓦亮、又扁又长的新鲜带鱼似的。

彭带鱼左挪右挤地往舞台前蹭，一边蹭一边不错开眼珠儿地盯着台上的庞宽。台上的人斜睨了他一眼，对他没能第一时间来看演出表示了强烈不满。

只见庞宽在音乐间奏中，转过头亲了一下身边吉他手的脸颊……


End file.
